Redención
by PorlafuerzadeRa
Summary: Bakura está en el Purgatorio, pagando duramente por todos los pecados que cometió en su vida. ¿Es que no hay nadie que venga ayudarle? ¿Es que no hay nadie dispuesto a salvar a el "chico malo"? Advertencia: yaoi y sangre. Buena conbinación :D


Eeeh ... e-esto se supone que iba a ser un nuevo capítulo para mi otro fic: **El mundo en manos de Seth**. Pero ... mientras lo escribía se me fueron ocurriendo nuevas ideas y acabé creando un nuevo fic con otra trama diferente xD .Tiene cosas en común con **El mundo en manos de Seth**, pero la historia es totalmente independiente, no hace falta leer el otro fic para entender la trama.

**PD: En el manga original, los artículos milenarios se crearon tal y como describo en este fic (en el anime, lo suavizaron para que no sonara tan macabro como en el manga)**

* * *

**Redención**

* * *

Flotando ...

Estaba flotando ingrávido en medio de la nada. Encogido sobre sí mismo, con sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su frágil cuerpo inmaterial.

Sus pesados parpados estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, dejando al descubierto esos ojos lilas, tan cansados ... tan apagados ... tan vacios ... y sin vida. Si ... Esos ojos muertos estaban entreabiertos, y aun así, él no sabía si realmente estaba despierto. No sabía si realmente estaba dormido.

Solo sabía que ... levitaba ...

Solo sabía que todo a su alrededor era gris.

_Gris._

Odiaba ese color.

... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo odiaba?

Porque ese color no era blanco ni negro. Ni luz ni oscuridad. Tan solo era un color neutral, indiferente y aburrido. Un color tan monótono e insustancial como su propia existencia en este inhóspito lugar alejado del cielo o el infierno ...

Odiaba este gris. Odiaba este vacío. Odiaba esta indiferencia. Casi preferiría estar ardiendo en el averno y pagando con dolor cada uno de sus pecados.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado aquí, flotando en la nada, con su soledad como única compañía? ¿horas, semanas, años, siglos? ... No tenía ni idea. Las dimensiones de espacio-tiempo no parecían funcionar correctamente en este lugar. Es más, ni siquiera parecía que existiese tal cosa como _el tiempo_ o _el espacio_ en este aburrido mundo teñido en gris.

¿Qué era este sitio?

¿El purgatorio?

No lo sabía.

Solo sabía que despertó aquí, sin un cuerpo propio, con su alma magullada y su mente rota. No sabía por qué estaba aquí. Ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre. Su mente, destrozada, no mantenía ni un solo recuerdo de su anterior existencia. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía haber existido, y ni siquiera ahora parecía existir ...

Sin embargo, poco a poco, las memorias de su vida comenzaron a aflorar en su mente a través de las horribles pesadillas, que experimentaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

Estas pesadillas no eran más que recuerdos exactos de su propio pasado. De una vida oscura, macabra y espantosa.

Primero, el sueño comenzaba en su aldea natal, cuando no era más que un niño pobre y andrajoso, pero feliz, travieso e inocente. Durante el sueño, Bakura, en su versión adulta, se quedaba de pie muy cerca de ese niño, contemplando como su pequeña versión de siete u ocho años de edad corría felizmente entre las calles de la pequeña aldea.

Luego, la pesadilla avanzaba hasta el trágico momento en el que los guardias del faraón irrumpían en la aldea. Entonces, el Bakura adulto era condenado a presenciar nuevamente la cruel masacre de su pueblo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Muchas veces, durante esta parte del sueño, Bakura trató de detener a los guardias del faraón a toda costa, pero sus arduos intentos fueron en vano. En las pesadillas, él era como un fantasma, su cuerpo inmaterial traspasaba todo aquello que intentase tocar, por lo que sus puños no podían golpear a los soldados, y sus gritos eran tan insonoros como el mismísimo silencio.

Aun así, Bakura chillaba hasta que no había aire en sus pulmones. Se retorcía lleno de furia ciega, golpeando con sus puños a la nada, hasta que finalmente caía de rodillas, hundido, abatido y derrotado. Incapaz de hacer nada para detener este desastre.

Múltiples espasmos sacudían su cuerpo al respirar el hedor a muerte y al ver esos enormes charcos de sangre frente a él. Cerraba sus ojos y tapaba sus oídos con sus manos temblorosas. Pero aun así seguía viendo sangre, aun así seguía oyendo los agónicos gritos de la gente que conocía, que amaba y añoraba. Todos siendo asesinados cruelmente de forma inhumana.

Agotado, roto, casi muerto, Bakura observaba como se forjaban macabramente los siete artículos milenarios, hechos con oro, sangre y cuerpos mutilados. Luego, tras la completa masacre de la aldea, contemplaba sin fuerzas como los guardias se marchaban de allí, no sin antes torturar y abandonar a ese pequeño Bakura de ocho años, que yacía en medio de la arena, llorando desconsoladamente. Llorando, llorando y llorando sin parar. El pobre niño casi parecía ahogarse en su propias lagrimas.

Y luego el sueño seguía avanzando. Vio como ese niño tuvo que aprender a _robar_ para sobrevivir. Vio como tuvo que _matar_ para sobrevivir ...

Vio como su alma se volvió insensible y cruel, como aprendió a no confiar en nadie, a no preocuparse por nadie que no fuese él mismo.

Vio como se convirtió en el mayor y mejor criminal de todo Egipto: _Bakura, Rey de los Ladrones_. El terror del faraón. El vengador de una aldea maldita.

Vio ... el dolor y la rabia en el rostro de su otro yo cuando este se enteró de que el padre de Atem había muerto, de que su venganza no podría cumplirse, de que todo estaba perdido.

Y vio ... v-vio como ante sus ojos, Zorc hizo aparición, prometiéndole la venganza que siempre había anhelado. Una venganza contra el hijo del faraón: Atem.

Por último, en su sueño apareció todo lo vivido desde que permitió que aquel demonio llamado Zorc le controlara, incluyendo su derrota a manos del faraón y la larga espera dentro del anillo milenario.

Y luego... ese niño puro e inocente, Ryou Bakura, ... la luz que contrapesa su oscuridad . Fue por la cálida luz que desprendía su alma por lo que lo eligió como su anfitrión. Lástima que ya no podría ver esa luz, cálida y reconfortante ... nunca más.

Y finalmente, tras los recuerdos de su existencia dentro del cuerpo de Ryou, el sueño llegaba a su fin, mostrando por ultimo como Atem le había derrotado por segunda vez, proclamándose el ganador del juego oscuro.

Tras todo esto, el mundo a su alrededor volvía a la nada. Todo en torno a él se volvía gris.

Y tras largas horas de espera en ese mundo grisáceo y muerto, el sueño volvía a empezar. Y así una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Toda su vida frente a sus ojos, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

¿Este era su castigo por todos sus pecados? ¿Revivir sus errores? ¿Permanecer por toda la eternidad en este mundo gris, con sus recuerdos torturándole por siempre y siempre?

En ese caso, preferiría haber dejado de existir por completo. Preferiría que su esencia no hubiera sobrevivido. Que su alma se hubiera esfumado completamente, de la misma forma en la que se esfumó Zorc.

¿Por qué estaba aquí?

¿Por qué estaba vivo sin tener vida?

¿Por qué existía sin tener existencia?

Acaso ... ¿Había algo que aun le ataba al mundo de los vivos y que no le dejaba descansar en paz?

Poco tiempo tuvo para reflexionar sobre estas cuestiones, pues ... como era de esperarse, el sueño volvió a comenzar. La pesadilla volvió a repetirse ... una vez más.

* * *

Olía a muerte.

A sangre.

A vísceras.

A cadáveres.

El hedor era simplemente nauseabundo.

Esta peste se colaba en sus fosas nasales e invadía su mente, provocando que hasta sus más inocentes pensamientos se tiñeran de un macabro rojo sangre.

Rojo. Rojo. Su visión también se teñía de rojo. Rojo. Rojo sangre ...

Bakura estaba de rodillas frente a un charco de sangre. Demasiado cansado para pelear ... demasiado cansado para tapar sus oídos, su nariz o sus ojos e ignorar la masacre frente a él. Ante sus cansados ojos, los guardias del faraón blandían las armas con las que decapitaban y mutilaban a incontables personas. Sus expresiones eran desquiciadas y enfermas, llenas de locura y sed de sangre.

Gente inocente suplicaba misericordia.

Los guardias reían.

Y Bakura simplemente estaba ahí, quieto e inmutable ... observando todo con esa mirada tan perdida ... tan vacía. Con esos ojos tan apagados, sin brillo y sin vida ...

Oh ... por los dioses ... ¿Qué más podía hacer, sino sentarse y contemplar este exterminio por enésima vez? Ya había tratado de luchar contra esto tantas veces ... tantas, pero _tantas_ veces, que ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar detener esta locura. Así que simplemente se quedó allí, de rodillas, inmóvil como un muerto, sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido, frio y agarrotado. Su expresión era seria e impasible, pero en realidad, no era más que una máscara que escondía una pena insoportable y una desesperación atroz.

Se fuerte ...

Todo terminará pronto ...

El sueño pronto acabará ...

No prestes atención a los gritos de todos aquellos a los que amas ...

No mires como ese soldado degolla a tu gente ...

No llores ...

Tú nunca lloras. Nunca.

Así que ... No ... llores ...

De repente, Bakura oyó un grito muy familiar, y no pudo retener el impulso de girar la cabeza hacia esa voz. A escasos metros de donde él se encontraba había un guardia tratando de acorralar a un pequeño niño. Ese niño era su pequeña versión de sí mismo con ocho años de edad, "_Kura_", como solían llamarle sus padres cuando era un crio.

Al parecer, Kura estaba en problemas. El guardia había conseguido atraparle, y ahora tiraba brutalmente de su brazo, dispuesto a llevarlo a rastras hacia el lugar donde se realizaban los sacrificios.

Bakura sabía bien lo que pasaría ahora. Lo había visto mil y un veces:

_Kura seria obligado a entrar en el altar de las ofrendas._ _Allí daría comienzo el ritual. Siniestros hombres recitarían oscuros canticos, mientras que los soldados lanzarían a los cadáveres y al resto de aldeanos aun vivos dentro de una especie de vasija gigante. En ella, fundirían la sangre y los cuerpos de las victimas con el oro hirviendo en estado liquido, para así crear los artículos milenarios. Para su forja, harían falta un total de noventa y nueve sacrificios, ni más ni menos. _

_Sin embargo, Kura nunca llegaría a ser uno de esos sacrificios. Él tuvo la fortuna, o más bien la desgracia, de ser el último aldeano en ser capturado. Estaba destinado a ser la víctima número cien, y por tanto, quedaría fuera del ritual de sacrificio. Los guardias simplemente le torturarían por pura diversión y luego le abandonarían a su suerte en medio del desierto_.

Si, así es. Esto era lo que estaba destinado a ocurrir y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo. Sin embargo, el pequeño Kura todavía no sabía cuál iba a ser su destino, y por eso mismo no dudaba en forcejear contra el férreo agarre del captor que estaba empeñado en llevarle a rastras hasta el altar de las ofrendas.

- ¡Déjeme irme, por favor, señor, no he hecho nada malo! – El pobre niño suplicaba, lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba, pero el soldado no mostró compasión ninguna. Simplemente lo ignoró por completo y siguió tironeando bruscamente de su brazo, obligándole a seguirlo.

Pero ... de pronto ... algo inesperado pasó.

Un grueso palo golpeó la cabeza del guardia...

Un misterioso atacante había golpeado la parte trasera de su cráneo, y al instante, el soldado cayó inconsciente. Su cuerpo se derrumbó pesadamente contra el suelo, arrastrando de un tirón a Kura junto a él.

Alguien había salvado al niño ...

Kura estaba asombrado, pero el Bakura adulto estaba _absolutamente_ perplejo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Esto ... n-nunca había sucedido ...

Sus sueños siempre eran totalmente idénticos y nunca ocurría nada nuevo o inesperado en ellos. Eran recuerdos exactos de su pasado. ¡Y en su pasado nunca le había salvado nadie!

Entonces ... ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Tanto Bakura como Kura alzaron la cabeza para descubrir el rostro de su salvador.

Kura no reconoció al joven, básicamente porque nunca le había visto. Pero por otro lado, el corazón de Bakura dio un vuelco en su pecho. Él sí que reconocía a la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos ...

Figura delgada y esbelta ...

Pelo largo, blanco como la nieve.

Grandes y bellos ojos, brillando con terror, pero también con determinación ...

- R-Ryou ...– musitó Bakura sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus propios ojos.

E-Esto ... es absurdo. ¡Este era su pasado! ¿Qué hacía este chico aquí?

Era imposible que ÉL estuviese aquí.

Sin embargo allí estaba, desafiando toda lógica. Con sus manos temblando, sosteniendo el arma con la que había atacado al guardia. Sus ropas no eran egipcias, sino las de su propia era. Su piel era más pálida de lo que Bakura recordaba, y dos grandes ojeras surcaban su rostro profundamente cansado.

- ¡Tú, mocoso estúpido! – exclamó Bakura, tratando de llamar su atención. Pero desafortunadamente, Ryou no parecía escucharle. Ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de verle. Sin embargo, podía interactuar con Kura sin ningún problema.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeño? – preguntó Ryou, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura y acariciar dulcemente el sucio y alborotado cabello del menor. Su ojos le miraban expresando preocupación y miedo.

- S-Si. – respondió el pequeño tímidamente. – Aunque me duele un poco el pie.

- Súbete a mi espalda, entonces. Te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

Ryou se agachó para que el menor se subiera a su espalda. Justo entonces, diez guardias salieron corriendo precipitadamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Ahí hay dos! ¡Que no escapen!

Ryou y el niño vieron con horror como los hombres se acercaban blandiendo sus espaldas ensangrentadas. Rápidamente, Ryou se levantó y echó a correr cargando con el niño a su espalda.

- ¡Atrápenlos! – gritaron los soldados.

Bakura, que estaba en shock, salió de su trance y echó a correr tras Ryou y su otro mini-yo. No quería perderlos de vista.

Tras varios minutos de persecución, vio como los dos fugitivos dieron esquinazo a los guardias, escondiéndose hábilmente tras un oscuro callejón.

Entonces, Bakura se acercó a ellos y trató de escuchar su conversación.

- G-Gracias, señor. Me ha salvado. – dijo el nervioso Kura, tratando de embozar una sonrisa, que al final se transformó en una mueca triste e incierta. Su frágil y pequeño cuerpo tiritaba débilmente, presa del pánico y el shock. La visión de esta masacre había sido demasiado para su joven mente.

- Aun no estamos a salvo, pequeño ... – susurró Ryou suavemente. Tras echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño niño. – Pero no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que esos hombres te atrapen. ¿ok? ... Voy a sacarte de este infierno.

- ¿L-Lo prometes? – preguntó inseguro, con un atisbo de esperanza.

- Lo prometo, pequeño. No estás solo.- Y para reafirmar sus palabras, atrajo al niño y le dio un reconfortante abrazo.

Esta vez, el niño embozó una sonrisa un poco más sincera. Acurrucó su cabeza contra el pecho del extraño, disfrutando de su calidez. Y así, se dejó consolar por sus dulces palabras y por esas manos que acariciaban gentilmente sus cabellos, tratando de reconfortarlo.

- Tu nombre ... es Bakura. ¿No es así? – dijo Ryou, sin dejar de acariciarle.

- S-Si. Tōzokuō Bakura, señor ... ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

Ryou abrió su boca, dispuesto a contestar, pero al final la cerró bruscamente y se quedó callado, mirando al pequeño fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo malo, señor? – preguntó el pequeño inocentemente, sin llegar a comprender por qué su salvador se mostraba de repente tan silencioso y pensativo.

- Ya veo ... – susurró Ryou débilmente para sí mismo. – Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Tan solo eres un niño ...

Tan solo un niño, ignorante de todo el sufrimiento y todo el dolor que podría ocasionar en un futuro. Esta pobre criatura no tenía ni idea de los horribles crímenes que estaba destinado a cometer.

- ... ¿señor? ¿qué pasa? ... No entiendo ...

- No me llames señor. Llámame Ryou. – le interrumpió sutilmente. – Y lo único que necesitas entender es que estoy aquí para ayudarte. ¿Está bien? ...

- ¿Ayudarme?

- E-En ... En mis sueños, te he visto sufrir y ... he venido hasta aquí para protegerte. Te sacaré de este infierno a cualquier precio. Lo prometo.

Tras estas palabras, la alegría volvió a brillar en esos grandes ojos violetas del menor, que de inmediato reforzó su abrazo, acurrucándose aun más contra el pecho de su nuevo protector.

Ryou sonrió tiernamente.

Y mientras, el Bakura adulto, en su cuerpo inmaterial, observaba la escena con una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad.

¿Ryou?

¿Ryou le vio sufrir?

¿Vino hasta aquí para protegerle?

Eso no tenía sentido ... ¿por qué Ryou iba a querer protegerle a **él**?

Es más, ¿cómo diablos le _"vio sufrir"_ ? ¿Y cómo llegó hasta aquí? Hasta este infierno o Purgatorio o lo que sea.

- Quizás me he vuelto loco y estoy imaginando todo esto ... – susurró Bakura para sí mismo.

* * *

Tras un largo rato tranquilizando al niño y dándole ánimos, Ryou decidió que ya era hora de partir. No debían quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo. Los guardias del faraón iban a quemar por completo la aldea para no dejar pruebas de su horrendo exterminio, así que Ryou y Kura debían salir de aquí lo más rápido posible si no querían morir abrasados por las llamas.

No había muchos soldados rondando la aldea en ese momento, porque casi todos se encontraban reunidos en el altar terminando de forjar los malignos artículos. Ahora era la oportunidad ideal para escapar.

- Debemos irnos. Ahora o nunca, pequeño. – murmuró Ryou en voz baja, tomando de la mano a su pequeño acompañante. - ¿Confías en mí?

-¡Sí! – asintió vigorosamente, mirando a Ryou con la misma alegría y devoción con la que miraría a su ángel guardián.

Ryou y el niño avanzaron cautelosos por la aldea, seguidos muy de cerca por el invisible Bakura, que no les quitaba el ojo de encima ni por un instante.

Más de una vez, en su camino hacia la libertad, el pequeño y su protector tuvieron que golpear a un par de guardias que les cerraban el paso. Hubo uno que casi les atrapa, pero por suerte, consiguieron dejarlo inconsciente antes de que diera la voz de alarma. Durante toda la huida, Ryou y el niño trabajaron en equipo para evitar ser detectados, y por lo visto, parecían funcionar muy bien juntos. No se podía negar que había muy buena compenetración entre ellos.

Mientras, Bakura empezaba a sentirse realmente frustrado con toda esta situación. En primer lugar, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Y segundo, para su gran sorpresa, se descubrió a si mismo deseando poder ayudar a estos dos a escapar. Sinceramente ... deseaba ayudarlos ... y ese sentimiento le dejó aun más confuso y frustrado de lo que ya estaba. El sentimiento de proteger a alguien era sumamente extraño para Bakura, pues ya ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se preocupó por alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

Además, al mirar a Ryou sentía una calidez en su pecho y un extrañísimo sentimiento que apenas podía describir, y que calificó como _'gratitud'_. Era raro sentirse así. Era extraño sentir gratitud por alguien. Después de todo, nunca nadie le había ayudado antes, nunca nadie le tendió una mano cuando la sangre de su pueblo fue derramada y la esperanza murió en él. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba este muchacho ... tratando tan duramente de mantener a salvo a su pequeño yo ... a pesar de que sabía muy bien que ese niño era él, Bakura, el espíritu que le causó mil y un problemas y calamidades.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué estaba arriesgando su vida ... por él?

* * *

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin habían conseguido llegar hasta la salida de la aldea. Tan solo unos pocos pasos más y podrían abandonar este pueblo.

Ryou dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estuvo de su parte esta vez ...

- ¡Hey! ¡Vosotros! ¿A dónde creséis que vais?

- ¡Un guardia nos ha visto! – gritó el pequeño aterrado.

Así era. Un guardia con un enorme sable en la mano les amenazaba intimidante. Se encontraba a escasa distancia, blandiendo su arma violentamente.

- ¡Corre, pequeño! – exclamó Ryou al ver como el guardia echaba a correr hacia ellos, directo hacia Kura.

El niño no reaccionaba. Se había quedado quieto, paralizado por el terror. Su mente gritaba que se apartara, pero sus pequeñas y frágiles piernas no le obedecían.

El guardia se acercaba ... cada vez más y más cerca.

- ¡Corre!–exclamó Bakura, a pesar de que sabía que su voz no sería escuchada.

Por otro lado, Ryou contemplaba la escena horrorizado, antes de exclamar:

**- ¡NO!**

**...**

Un grito desgarrado resonó con fuerza en medio de la fría y sangrienta noche.

Luego ... todo quedó en silencio.

...

Gotitas de sangre caían al suelo ...

Un pecho ensangrentado ... fue atravesado por el enorme sable del guardián ...

Y los ojos inocentes de un niño, cargados de lagrimas, contemplaban aterrados la horrible escena que tenía frente a él.

Delante del niño estaba Ryou, que utilizó su propio cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Kura. En su pecho, por el corrían ríos de sangre, estaba clavado firmemente el sable del soldado.

Tanto Bakura como Kura estaban paralizados, con los ojos tan abiertos que casi parecían salir de sus orbitas. Sus cuerpos temblaban ... Un sudor frio bañaba la piel de ambos. Sentimientos nauseabundos se arremolinaban en sus entrañas, impidiéndoles respirar, o hablar, o tan siquiera pensar ...

El soldado simplemente sonrió de forma desquiciada. Ya se disponía a sacar el sable del pecho de ese joven para matar al otro fugitivo ... cuando de pronto, Ryou, con sus últimas fuerzas, sacó una pequeña daga que le había arrebatado a uno de los soldados durante la huida, y sin dudar la clavó directamente en el torso del soldado, traspasando su corazón.

El guardián del faraón se desmoronó contra el suelo, y Ryou cayó de rodillas frente a él, con una mano temblorosa sobre su pecho, justo sobre la herida de la brotaba sangre a borbotones.

- ¡R-Ryou! – gritó el niño a pleno pulmón. Su voz sonó ahogada. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta provocó que al gritar casi se ahogase con su propia saliva.

Kura se agachó, sus brazos temblaron violentamente cuando los envolvió alrededor del cuerpo moribundo de su salvador.

El niño temblaba.

Su respiración se agitaba.

Su corazón se encogía en su pecho tan dolorosamente ... tan, pero _tan_ dolorosamente ...

Las lagrimas caían a raudales, pero no tanto como la sangre de Ryou, que empapaba sus ropas formando un gran charco a su alrededor.

- R-Ryouu ... n-no mue- ... mueras. ¡N-No te mueras! – balbuceó, atragantando en el mar de lagrimas que inundaban su rostro.

- Pequeño ... Tienes que ... i-irte ... c-corre ... antes de que otro guardia te vea. – fue la débil respuesta que escapó de los labios de Ryou.

- ¡Entonces levántate y huyamos juntos!

Ryou suspiró interiormente, enternecido por la ilusa inocencia del menor.

- Sabes que ya no puedo hacerlo. Debes irte, tú solo. Prometí que te sacaría de este infierno, así que vete, vete de aquí. Huye. La salida está ahí mismo. – respondió luchando contra el dolor y las nauseas. - Y ... Sé un buen chico hay fuera, ¿vale? ... p-portante bien y protege a los que quieres. H-Hazlo ... p-por ... por mí. ¿Lo harás?

- ¡NO! ¡N-No es justo! – gritó el niño, tironeando desesperadamente de la camisa de Ryou. – Levántate ... levántate, levántate ... ¡Ven conmigo! - Los gruesos lagrimones de su rostro comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo ... mezclándose con la sangre ...

Ryou giró su rostro, clavando su mirada en esos orbes violetas ...

Y entonces, una dolorosa y triste sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Ryou. Una sonrisa capaz de derretir al corazón más frio, y hacer llorar al hombre más insensible y despiadado del mundo.

- N-No llores ... No llores ... Bakura ... – susurró Ryou, tocando con gentileza los cabellos de kura. – No llores, Bakura ...

Sus ojos se cerraron ...

Su mano cayó inerte al suelo ...

Un niño se aferró a un cadáver ...

Y, a escasos metros de distancia, una figura contemplaba la escena.

Y, a escasos metros de distancia, Bakura lloró.

Por primera vez, desde hace siglos ...

... lloró.

* * *

Cumpliendo con la última voluntad de su salvador, el niño huyó, abandonando la aldea.

Desde ese mismo instante, el escenario donde se desenvolvía este sueño se hizo pedazos. El cielo, el suelo, la aldea, los guardias ... todo. Todo se desvaneció.

Todo volvió a ser de color gris ... hasta que una luz blanca y brillante invadió el espacio. Esta luz cegadora lo envolvió todo, hasta el más mínimo rincón de esta dimensión.

Y finalmente, Bakura, dejándose arrastrar por esta luz cegadora, perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Despertó desorientado, en un lugar que no conocía. Estaba en una habitación oscura, tan solo iluminada por un montón de velas de color rojo, colocadas de modo que formaban un extraño dibujo en el suelo: _la figura de un escarabajo_, conocido en el antiguo Egipto como el símbolo del renacer y la resurrección. Había una gran cantidad de papeles y pergaminos antiguos esparcidos por el suelo, la mayoría de ellos escritos en egipcio antiguo. Tanto las paredes como el suelo de la habitación estaban formados por bloques de piedra caliza, el mismo material con el que se construyeron las pirámides. Habían centenares de símbolos egipcios escritos con sangre, tanto en las paredes como en el suelo e incluso en el techo.

Tras observar brevemente su entorno, Bakura trató de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumecido.

Espera .. ¿su cuerpo?

La sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro cuando se miró a sí mismo y descubrió que tenía un cuerpo. Un cuerpo _real, _de carne y hueso.

Pero esto no fue lo más sorprendente.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió es lo que vio a continuación.

Un joven de rodilla frente a él:

_Ryou_ ...

El joven lucía muy pálido, más de lo que él normalmente era. Respiraba agitado, con mucha dificultad. Sus ojos surcados por dos profundas ojeras estaban ligeramente entrecerrados, y su rostro, perlado en sudor, se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

Una de sus manos hacía presión contra su pecho, justo en la zona en la que había recibido la estocada durante el sueño, pero al contrario de lo que Bakura temió en un principio, no había sangre ni herida alguna en su agitado torso, que se movía vigorosamente arriba y abajo con cada entrecortada respiración.

- ¿Ryou? – le llamó desconcertado, arrastrándose por el suelo para llegar hasta donde estaba el menor.

- ¿B-Bakura? – musitó Ryou en un hilo de voz, a la vez que alzaba su rostro y clavaba su mirada directamente sobre Bakura. El mayor se estremeció cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la una con la otra ...

Ryou le miraba de forma extraña: había alivio y alegría brillando en sus vidriosas pupilas, y esto le desconcertaba enormemente. Nunca pensó que el menor llegaría a mirarse así, jamás.

El tiempo pasó en tedioso silencio y extrema quietud. Ambos jóvenes no hicieron nada más que observarse mutuamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Inesperadamente, fue Ryou quien inició el primer movimiento. Extendió su brazo y acarició gentilmente las suaves y finas hebras del alborotado cabello de Bakura, tal y como hizo con Kura durante el sueño.

- Al final ... te saque de ese infiero, tal y como prometí ... ¿no es así? – dijo con una sonrisa tímida y sincera. Su mano entrelazándose entre los blancos y suaves mechones de su pelo.

Al sentir su tacto, Bakura apartó bruscamente la mano de Ryou, y se inclinó hacia atrás, alejándose por puro instinto. No estaba acostumbrado a un toque así, tan suave y delicado.

Inmediatamente después, lanzó a Ryou una mirada recelosa, tan intensa y letal que por un momento parecía ser capaz de traspasar su cuerpo como un afilado puñal.

- ¿P-Por qué? ... ¿Por qué? – balbuceó, casi inteligiblemente. Su voz era ronca y sombría, llena de confusión y frustración.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la habitación, antes de que el menor hablara, con voz pausada y cautelosa:

- Desde que te fuiste ... h-he tenido ... sueños. O más bien dicho: pesadillas.

- Pesadillas ... – repitió el mayor, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro del menor.

- No me dejaban dormir en paz. – susurró Ryou bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo para tratar de esquivar la intensa y ardiente mirada de Bakura, que le hacía sentir extraño e incomodo con su penetrante intensidad. - En ellas siempre aparecía un niño pequeño llorando desconsoladamente en medio de una aldea en llamas. Había sangre, mucha sangre por todos lados. Y Zorc ... Z-Zorc aparecía también. Al principio todo era muy confuso, las imágenes en mi mente se mezclaban unas con otras. Era horrible. Cuando caía la noche tenía miedo de irme a acostar, y cuando amanecía me encontraba sin fuerzas, por no poder descansar correctamente por la noche. Yo ... Y-Yo no pude soportarlo más, y acudí a Yugi para pedirle consejo. Hablé con él sobre estas pesadillas, y él quiso ayudarme, pero no podía, no sabía cómo hacer que se detuvieran. Entonces, buscando una solución, acabamos viajando hasta aquí ... hasta Egipto ... y hablamos con Malik. Él era nuestra única esperanza. Estuvimos investigando todos juntos y ... descubrimos... cosas. Cosas escritas en antiguos pergaminos prohibidos.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Bueno ... Todo empezó a aclararse cuando los sueños se fueron alargando, cada vez más y más. Otras escenas fueron apareciendo en un orden cada vez más lógico. Y ... al final pude darme cuenta de quién era ese niño que aprecia en las pesadillas. Eras ... tú. La historia de tu vida pasando frente a mis ojos. Eso es lo que eran las pesadillas en realidad.

- Mis recuerdos ... También tú los veías. – dijo Bakura, no saliendo de su asombro.- Por eso dijiste que me viste sufrir ...

- Si. Tú y yo compartíamos tus recuerdos por medio de los sueños. Yo ... lo vi todo. El exterminio de la aldea y ... todo lo demás.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que tú puedas ver ...?

- No lo sé ... Yugi sugirió que quizás ... nosotros compartíamos algún vinculo, como el que tenía él con Atem. Un vinculo intimo, Yami/Hikari, como el Yin y el Yang, o algo así.

- Un vinculo ... – susurró visiblemente alterado, mientras trataba de incorporarse. Pero su intento fue inútil. Su cuerpo se sentía débil y sus músculos adormecidos, como si hubiese acabado de despertar de un largo y profundo coma.

- ¡T-Ten cuidado! No fuerces tu cuerpo. – exclamó Ryou, finalmente alzando el rostro y apartando su mirada del suelo por primera vez desde que comenzó su relato. – Debes descansar. ¡Acabas de adquirir este cuerpo y aun no tiene la fuerza ni la practica suficiente para sostenerte en pie!

Bakura, tan terco como siempre, hizo caso omiso a la advertencia. Consiguió sentarse con mucha dificultad, pero al tratar de incorporarse, sus rodillas débiles y temblorosas no pudieron mantenerle. Ya iba a caer bruscamente al suelo, pero por suerte, unos cálidos brazos sujetaron su cuerpo e impidieron la caída. El torso desnudo de Bakura se apoyó contra el cálido y confortable cuerpo de Ryou, y se estremeció levemente al sentir la respiración del menor haciéndole cosquillitas en el oído con cada temblorosa exhalación.

Ryou, incapaz de sostener por mucho tiempo el pesado cuerpo del mayor, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta lograr que ambos acabaran sentados sobre el frió suelo de piedra. Ninguno de ellos hizo ademán de separarse. Simplemente permanecieron así, el uno apoyado contra el otro, con sus barbillas descansando sobre sus hombros.

Tras breves instantes de silencio y relajación, Ryou continuó su relato, hablando esta vez en un tono muy suave y gentil.

- Después de descubrir la existencia del vinculo, Malik y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que tú no estabas totalmente muerto. Debías seguir existiendo, en alguna parte ... en algún lugar, soñando eternamente y traspasándome tus sueños inconscientemente a través del vinculo. Supusimos que quizás estabas atrapado en un mundo sitiado entre el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos. – susurró, cerca del oído de Bakura, sintiendo como este se estremecía levemente. - Atem te derrotó y te ... mató, pero el vinculo que compartes conmigo seguía atándote al mundo de los vivos e impedía que accedieras al mundo de los muertos. Tal y como decían las escrituras antiguas que Malik encontró: _un Yami no puede acceder al mundo de los muertos sin su Hikari_.

- Si ... eso solían decir algunos egipcios. Pero creía que era solo un mito.

- No. No es solo un mito. Quedó confirmado cuando Yugi y Malik también comenzaron a tener sueños. Sus Yamis tambien deben haber quedado atrapados.

Bakura, sin saber exactamente por qué, se acercó un poco más a Ryou, sin llegar a admitir ni tan siquiera a si mismo lo mucho que le gustaba ese calor tan reconfortante que emanaba de ese delgado cuerpo.

Un extraño sentimiento se instauró en su pecho. Un sentimiento dirigido hacia Ryou. Bakura supuso que era gratitud. ... Gratitud por haberlo salvado del infierno que estaba viviendo.

Suaves palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera retenerlas:

- Si. Lo conseguiste. Me salvaste ... me sacaste de _"ese infierno"._

Ryou suspiró, sonriendo tristemente.

- Lo hice porque vi todos tus recuerdos. Todo tu pasado ... y entonces ... d-de repente llegue a comprenderte. Llegué a entender por qué añorabas tanto la venganza. Comprendí por qué eras ... así. Entonces, quise ayudarte. Daba igual el precio a pagar para lograrlo. Debía ayudarte. Nadie lo intentó nunca, después de todo, ¿no es así? ... ni siquiera Yugi, con su gran corazón ... o Atem, con su gran sentido de la justicia. No. Nadie lo hizo ... nadie te ayudó.

Ryou bajó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro en el hombro del mayor. Bakura simplemente se quedó allí, inmóvil, serio y estoico, sin dejar que ninguna emoción pudiera leerse en su rostro. Sin embargo, en su interior, su conmovido corazón se agitó bruscamente.

- Pero yo quería ayudarte, a toda costa. Así que logré convencer a Malik para que me prestase el objeto más oculto y preciado de su familia. Un libro. _El libro de los hechizos del milenio_.

- El libro en el que está escrito el hechizo para forjar los artículos milenarios.

- Si ... ese mismo. Pero había más hechizos aparte de ese. Había uno ... un hechizo especial, capaz de devolver a un alma errante al mundo de los vivos con un cuerpo propio. Todo lo que necesitaba para realizar el conjuro era organizar un ritual sagrado. Si lo hacía bien, mi alma se introduciría en tus recuerdos, y una vez allí, trataría de cambiar el pasado y el curso la historia. Si lo conseguía, entonces ... volverías a la vida. Si no, mi alma se volvería polvo y se desvanecería en la nada.

Al oir esto, Bakura se separó bruscamente del menor, para lanzarle una mirada desconcertada. Ryou inmediatamente bajó la cabeza para impedir que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Bakura simplemente se quedó allí, mirándole perplejo.

No lo entendía ...

¿Por qué? ... ¿Por qué este mocoso se había arriesgado tanto por ... p-por él?

- Tú ... – empezó a hablar, dispuesto a decir algo, pero de sus labios no escapó ni una sola palabra.

- El hechizo estaba a medio traducir ... – continuó el menor, mirando fijamente al suelo. El flequillo blanco tapaba su rostro. Su voz temblaba, sonando entrecortada.- ... he pasado dos años luchando para completarlo.

Bakura, en un impulso, luchó contra el entumecimiento de su brazo, y lo extendió hacia la cara del menor. Con un ligero tirón bajo su barbilla, elevó su rostro ... Y vio como de esas hermosas orbes descendía una lagrima traicionera.

Este mocoso. Este ingenuo mocoso, demasiado bueno para su propio bien, estaba llorando. Llorando por él ...

Por él ...

Por un ladrón, un asesino.

Por alguien que había cometido tantos, pero tantos errores en su vida.

Por una persona que nunca mereció su compasión.

Por él ...

- Eres idiota. –murmuró Bakura. Sus dedos acariciando suavemente el rostro que tenía entre sus manos.

Bakura se inclinó lentamente hacia delante, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el del menor, ocultando su cara entre el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro.

Ryou sonrió.

- No llores ... Bakura ... – susurró débilmente. – No llores.

Y allí, con su rostro oculto sobre su hombro ... Bakura lloró.

Dos palabras surgieron en su mente. Dos palabras que todavía no estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera a sí mismo:

_Te amo_

* * *

El fic **El mundo en manos de Seth **lo actualizare pronto.

Y bueno ... ¿Qué tal les pareció este otro fic?


End file.
